


Cause I'm a Little Unsteady

by charjx



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Complete, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Hurt, One Shot, song: unsteady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjx/pseuds/charjx
Summary: Heavy spoiler warning for Lucifer Season 4 x 10!Chloe Decker processes her feelings after Lucifer left with Unsteady by X Ambassadors in the background.





	Cause I'm a Little Unsteady

**Hold**

**Hold on**

**Hold on to me**

 

Chloe Decker never imagined in her life that she would weep for the Devil. 

It’s been two months since Lucifer returned to Hell. Since he decided to do the most selfless thing to save everyone on Earth. To save her. 

Still she held onto the hope that somehow the Devil himself would find a loophole and find his way back to her. 

  
  


**'Cause I'm a little unsteady**

**A little unsteady**

 

It’s been six months since Lucifer returned to Hell. Chloe tried to live her life. On the outside, everything seemed normal. She was back to working cases, continued to be a loving mother to Trixie, and a supportive friend to Linda, Maize and Ella. Yet every night when she was alone, all that wall she built would come crumbling down. 

Linda had encouraged her to write a journal, her feelings. It was the same everyday. 

Empathy. _I know why you needed to go back._ _You saved everyone._

Selfishness.  _ I need you to come back.  _

Denial.  _ You will find your way back to me. _

Love. _I love you._

Rage.  _ How can they take you away from me?  _

Loss. _ I just found you. I just realized that I love you.  _

  
  


**If you love me, don't let go**

 

It’s been nine months since Lucifer returned to Hell. He was not coming back. Chloe knew that she should not defy the rules of Heaven, Hell and Earth. That there will be dire consequences to her actions.  _ Damn the universe and their rules.  _ Today, Chloe felt something new. Something she had not felt in a long time. 

Determination.  _ If you can’t come back on your own, I will find a way to bring you back. I will find that loophole, and I will find my way back to you. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, I have so much feels after finishing season 4. Netflix and everyone on the show really did a great job on character development and story. I relate so much to Unsteady by X Ambassadors, which was played in season 2. #RenewLucifer!


End file.
